Fox Among the Clans
by OokamiNeko123
Summary: The Dark Forest is getting stronger. Tigerstar wants to make them even more powerful, so, under his orders, a young fox cub is brought to RiverClan. The deputy's apprentice, Hollowpaw, is charged with the task of training the fox for the Dark Forest. Follow his journey as the fox struggles to become what they want him to be - a cat. Takes place during Night Whispers. (ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

Prankstorm: Hello. I have another story for you guys! This one is not about ThunderClan.

The Clans: *GASP*

Prankstorm: I know! Seriously, there are barely any fanfics about the Clans that isn't about ThunderClan or WindClan! Ah, well.

Disclaimer: I don't own WArriors. If I did, the series would be about RiverClan.

* * *

The Dark Forest was quiet. The Clan cats had gone back to their nests and continued their regular lives. Most of the evil warriors had disappeared into the trees, going back to their wandering of the dank lands. Only a few remained.

Tigerstar was pacing in the clearing by the slimy river. Brokenstar and Thistleclaw were with him, just sitting down. After a few moments, Thistleclaw spoke. "What are you planning, Tigerstar? I can see you're dying to tell us," he meowed. The large tabby tom turned to face both his evil acquaintances. He grinned and growled, "The battle is almost upon us, and we are getting stronger."

Brokenstar snorted. "We know, we know. Get to the point, will you?" he muttered. "I plan to make us even stronger by…adding an unlikely student," Tigerstar rumbled. Thistleclaw groaned, "Hurry up!" A trace of anger flashed in Tigerstar's eyes, but it was gone instantly.

"We are going to add a fox to our ranks."

"What?" Thistleclaw shrieked.

Brokenstar stared at the tabby tom. "You can't be serious. That thing will kill our recruits. All of them!"

Tigerstar glared at them. "Not a full grown one, of course. A young one will be stolen and trained for us." Thistleclaw shrugged and meowed, "Don't blame me if our army dies." "They won't," Tigerstar hissed. Brokenstar sighed and meowed, "Well, you'll need a plan." "I have one." The tabby tom's voice was cold. Thistleclaw stretched and yawned before saying, "I'm all ears." Brokenstar nodded in agreement.

Tigerstar bared his teeth and growled, "Now, where do I start…"


	2. Chapter 1

**Prankstorm: Hello, people! Howz it goin?**

**Hollowpaw: Not well. It's enough to be training a fox, but being stuck in here with HER? *points at Prankstorm***

**Prankstorm: SHHHHHHHHHHHHH...the fox will get you...**

**Hollowpaw: *backs up slowly***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I own the foxes, though :)**

* * *

RiverClan's camp was active. All the warriors were up and about, hunting and patrolling. Reedwhisker was talking to Mistystar, and Mothwing was with Willowshine, helping her with herbs. The apprentices were playing around, and the kits were listening to the elders tell stories. Everyone was happy, and had no worries at all.

Well, almost everyone.

Hollowpaw padded out of the apprentices den, blinking sleep out of his eyes. His paw stung from last night's training session with Snowtuft. Trying to ignore it, he walked over to the fresh-kill pile and took a trout. He chewed on the fish absentmindedly, thinking about the disturbing news Tigerstar had told him.

* * *

_ "Hollowpaw, come here," Tigerstar called to the dark brown tabby. He came bounding over. "Yes, Tigerstar?" he replied, staring up at him. "I have a job for you." "Really? What is it?" Hollowpaw asked excitedly. Tigerstar gazed at him and growled, "You need to get a fox cub for me." "What? Are you serious?" the apprentice exclaimed, shocked. "You will train him for me, and he will help you in the final battle. Your name will go down in history," the Dark Forest warrior snarled, lashing his tail. "Now, do as I say or face the consequences!"_

* * *

_ He wants me to train a fox, _Hollowpaw thought, appalled again by the very mention of it. _I don't want to, but if I disobey, I'll be in huge trouble._

"Are you planning to mangle that fish?" a voice called to him. Hollowpaw's head swung around to see his friend Troutpaw come over. "Hey, Troutpaw," he meowed distantly. The pale gray she-cat frowned, then meowed, "Well, hurry up and finish eating, because Reedwhisker's waiting for you."

Hollowpaw almost choked on his food. His mentor had been waiting. He hastily gulped down the rest of his fish, and after saying a quick thanks to Troutpaw, ran over to his mentor. Reedwhisker was not happy. "There you are," he growled as Hollowpaw approached. "Are we going hunting?" he asked. Reedwhisker shook his head. "We're going to do a border patrol along the ShadowClan border." "Oh, okay then," he replied, a little disappointed. Icewing, Beetlewhisker, and Mistystar were all waiting by the camp entrance. Hollowpaw's heart sank as he realized that his leader had to sit around as he ate. Reedwhisker led the way out of camp toward the border. As they walked, Hollowpaw's mind began to drift. He thought about the fox again, and imagined he could smell its horrible stench.

The tabby suddenly stopped. He realized he _could_ smell the fox. Looking at the rest of the patrol, he saw that they had picked up the scent, too. It mingled with the smell of ShadowClan, making Hollowpaw gag. "A fox den, right by the border," Reedwhisker muttered. "This is bad." "Should we warn Blackstar?" the apprentice ventured. Beetlewhisker's head turned to glare at him sharply. "Fool," he hissed, "Are you planning on becoming Firestar one day?" "No," Hollowpaw replied, stung.

Mistystar shook her head. "We won't warn them because it's on their side of the border." Hollowpaw nodded uneasily. "Right…" he meowed, tail drooping. "We'll leave the border as it is for now," Reedwhisker announced after some thought. "We'll mark it after ShadowClan's gotten rid of the fox." With that, the patrol headed back for camp.

* * *

Four foxes were relaxing in the forest. Three of them were cubs, and the fourth was older than all of them. The cubs were all playing, except for the youngest one, who was about a quarter moon old. He watched them play from inside the den. The oldest of the cubs jumped up and began to chew on a stick. The two middle cubs ran to join him. The youngest one sighed. He wanted to join, but his mother told him he was too young.

The mother fox came up to him. "What is it, Russet?" Russet growled, "You know what, Mother." His mother, known as Akira, told him, "You are too young to leave the den. Stop worrying and the days will go by faster."

As Russet opened his mouth to continue, his brothers and sister came over. "Hello, Mother!" his sister barked happily. "Hello, Sunny," Akira replied, nuzzling the cub gently. "Guess what, Mother?" his oldest sibling, Fire, yelped. Before she could answer, his other brother, Lava, cried out, "We defeated the giant snake!" "That's amazing, my dears," Akira murmured. While Russet's siblings told her about the "giant snake", he buried himself deeper into his nest. _Why am I the youngest?_ he thought desperately.

Just then, Akira's head shot up. Her ears pricked and her tail fluffed out. "Get back in the den," she whispered. The cubs shuffled backwards. Soon enough, they all heard the meowing of cats from outside. Russet trembled, and Sunny pressed against him for comfort.

After a few moments, the cats left. Akira sniffed the air, making sure they were gone. Then she turned and barked, "Okay, we all stay inside for today." Why?" all four cubs howled. "Because those were Clan cats, dears." "Those dangerous cats that kill foxes?" Lava asked. Akira looked at him sadly and nodded. "They killed my brother and drove out my sister," she sighed, her eyes full of anguish.

Russet's blood grew cold. They had all heard the story before, the story of how their mother's family was attacked by those savage wild cats. It was a warning to stay away from all wild cats. _I'll stay in the den for THAT,_ Russet thought.

But as they settled down, he couldn't help wondering what life was like for those Clan Cats.

* * *

**Prankstorm: That's all for now, folks. If you have nothing to do...torment Firestar :D**

**Firestar: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! IF YOU CARE FOR ME AT ALL, REVIEW AND GET ME OUTTA HERE!**

**Prankstorm: Or you can review and get...RUSSET PLUSHIES!**

**Hollowpaw: Choose.**

**Also: Foxes are actually pretty smart, therefore Russet knows a lot at his young age. He's not allowed to leave the den, though.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Prankstorm: Heya! Sorry for not updating since...YESTERDAY!**

**Audience: *GASP***

**Hollowpaw: HOW COULD YOU!?**

**Prankstorm: I know...Anyway, here's the next chapter. Those who reviewed get Russet plushies! *throws them to yall* ENJOY!**

* * *

Hollowpaw lay down in his nest, waiting for Troutpaw to go to sleep. His mind was focused on his mission for Tigerstar. After Hollowpaw's patrol found the foxes, began to make a plan that was sure to work. He'd been visiting the den for a day now, and he was sure that there were four of them. One was younger than all the apprentices. He told Tigerstar about it, and the evil warrior was proud. Hollowpaw had come to the conclusion that he would steal the youngest cub. It was an easier path; he could take the cub and could easily beat it if it tried to fight him.

Now all he had to do was wait.

"Hollowpaw," Troutpaw whispered to him. Hollowpaw swallowed a frustrated hiss and replied, "What?" "Do you want to talk?" she asked kindly. "No! It's late. Now go to sleep already!" he snarled quietly. He curled up into a ball, ignoring the hurt look his friend gave him. He listened as Troutpaw lay down and fell asleep. He waited for what seemed like hours before quietly slipping out of the apprentice's den.

Reedwhisker was on guard duty tonight. "Mousedung," he groaned quietly. He stalked over to the reeds, careful not to set any of them rustling. Suddenly, Reedwhisker turned his head toward Hollowpaw's hiding spot. Heart pounding, he flattened himself to the ground, trying to make himself as small as possible. The tabby breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the deputy looked away. Siding out of camp, he headed in the direction of the ShadowClan border, straight toward the fox den.

Hollowpaw peeked inside the den, gagging as the stench flowed over him. The mother and her children were asleep. Spotting the youngest cub near his mother, he mentally slapped himself. _Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ he thought. The brown tabby slowly reached for the cub. He froze as the mother stirred a little, then curled around the other way, her back to the cub. _Thank you StarClan_, the apprentice silently praised his ancestors. _You don't want me to die after all!_

He gently grabbed the cub by its scruff, then stepped out of the den and hurried back to camp.

* * *

Russet felt cold. He couldn't feel his mother's presence or his siblings beside him. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was being carried along, farther and farther from the den. He could also smell cat. It couldn't be…he was being abducted by a wild cat! At first, he was too shocked to do anything. Then he tried to cry out to his family, or any fox in particular. "Help-" Russet was cut off as the cat shook him violently.

The young fox was then thrown on the ground. The impact drove the breath out of his lungs. He struggled to his paws and glared at the cat. _If only I were bigger, _Russet thought. If he were bigger, he'd send this cat running for its life. The cat stared at him. Unsure of what to do, he gathered his breath to scream for help, but the cat lashed a sheathed paw at his head. It knocked him out instantly.

* * *

Hollowpaw looked at the unconscious fox with disdain. The thing was weak. It couldn't even stay conscious. Sighing, he dragged the cub through a patch of ferns to disguise the reek. When neither creature smelled like fox, Hollowpaw picked it up and walked straight to the camp entrance. The fox cub began to mewl pathetically. Hollowpaw growled at it to shut up. When he got to the camp, he paused there, and then yowled to the sky.

It awakened the entire Clan instantly. Cats poured out of their dens, meowing excitedly. Troutpaw ran up to him and asked, "What's that you're holding?" Other cats bounded up to him. Mistystar called a halt to all the commotion, and the cats parted to let Hollowpaw go into the clearing. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. Hollowpaw set the cub down before replying. "I had a dream from StarClan." His voice echoed around the camp. "Leopardstar and Mudfur came to me. They said that RiverClan would be crushed by the other Clans." A shocked hush fell among the cats. Hollowpaw continued, "They told me about a weakness becoming a strength. They mentioned a fox cub being trained in the Clan's ways."

Mistystar asked, "Why did you go out?" Hollowpaw answered, "I went out to try and clear my mind, and then I found this." He nosed the fox toward Mistystar. It cried out and tried to run, but Mistystar held it down with a paw. "It must have been StarClan's will," he meowed. Mistystar sighed and meowed, "Very well."

* * *

**Prankstorm: HORRIBLE CHAPTER IS HORRIBLE.**

**Hollowpaw: Not so bad...**

**Prankstorm: IT IS TOO SHORT! *goes into corner and cries***

**Firestar: YAY!**

**Hollowpaw: Uh oh...please review! If she keeps this up, she'll make me go through so much pain...SO MUCH PAIN...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Prankstorm: Hey, I'm back. Finally.**

**Firestar: IM FREE!**

**Prankstorm: -_-" Anyway, I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been really busy. I mean REALLY. *boot to the face* OW! I deserved it. T-T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I never will.**

* * *

"From this moment on, this cub shall be known as Emberpaw."

Hollowpaw glared at the little fox cub standing in the middle of RiverClan's camp. It looked around, perplexed as the Clan chanted its name. The fox's tail wagged a little. Hollowpaw growled in frustration. Icewing heard it. "Are you jealous?" she teased. "No, I just don't want that _thing_ here," he replied. Icewing's eyes darkened. "Tigerstar chose him for a reason," she pointed out. "And besides, Russetpaw's been here long enough to start his training." Hollowpaw sighed in defeat. "I guess so," he finally conceded.

Six moons ago, Hollowpaw had brought the cub to RiverClan. They had grudgingly accepted him, and stayed in the nursery. He was fed well and treated specially. Hollowpaw had been pleased, as his success had earned him fame in the Dark Forest. Soon, though, Tigerstar ignored him and his pleasure turned into resentment; the fox was all anyone talked about. When the cub was old enough, Mistystar – along with Icewing and Reedwhisker – decided to give him an apprentice name.

"Hollowpaw." Mistystar's voice made him look up. She was staring at him expectantly from her perch in the willow tree. Hollowpaw walked over to stand underneath the willow tree. "You were the one that did StarClan's will and brought the cub here," Mistystar meowed. "Now you shall be the one to train him." The whole Clan fell silent. Emberpaw flattened his ears, and Hollowpaw backed away. _No. No. No, no, no, no, no,_ the apprentice thought. He became even more horrified when the cats started to call his name. Someone nudged him from behind. It was Mossypaw, a fellow apprentice. "Go on," she told him. Hollowpaw sighed and padded up to Emberpaw with hesitant steps.

* * *

Russet was very scared as he saw his kidnapper come up to him. He knew that he'd taken him from his mother. The cub would recognize him anywhere. Yet, although he didn't trust that cat, he loved being in the Clan. The gray tabby that smelled of leaves was kind to him, and had started trying to teach him their language. The golden cat was also very kind, too. The cats that smelled like milk absolutely loved him. Russet had pushed his family to the back of his mind. He didn't want to leave. So when the cat came up to him to touch noses, Russet sighed and leaned forward.

After his ceremony, the cat beckoned him over. As the gathering cats broke up, he went over to him. The tom led him to a corner of the camp, underneath another willow tree. As they sat down, the cat sighed and started meowing something in his tongue. Russet tilted his head and stared at him, confused. His "mentor" poked him with a paw and meowed again. Russet slowly shook his head, not understanding. The cat closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, he held up a paw and meowed. Russet blinked and then finally got it. He was teaching him how to say paw in cat. At first Russet tried to copy him, and the noise that came out sounded like "mrroof". Soon  
though, he finally meowed, "Paw."

Hollowpaw practically jumped for joy when he heard the fox say the word. _Finally,_ he thought. Next, he tried to make him say hollow. It was a little harder, but they made progress. "Hollowpaw," the fox meowed quickly. Hollowpaw grinned, pride rushing through him. Seeing Emberpaw wag his tail, he thought, _Maybe we can be friends after all._ By sundown, Emberpaw had learned all the names in the Clan, along with the four Clans' names. When he went to sleep that night, the tabby tom felt that training the fox would be easier than he thought.


End file.
